Quicksilver Ore (Skyrim)
}} Quicksilver Ore is a crafting material found in . Characteristics Quicksilver ore is used to make Quicksilver Ingots at a smelter. Once made into ingots, requiring 2 Ores to make 1 ingot, it is used to create Elven armor and Elven weapons. With the DLC, it is also used for making Nordic Weapons and Nordic armor. Quicksilver can be rare and hard to find from shopkeepers and in chests at lower levels. It becomes more frequent as the Dragonborn meets Elven craft-wearers and becomes more proficient in smithing. There is an ore trader in Dawnstar who will buy Quicksilver Ore at 25 a piece. Quicksilver Ore Vein Quicksilver ore veins can be mined with a pickaxe to obtain quicksilver ore. Each vein mined has a chance to produce a precious gem. Locations Quicksilver Ore can be purchased from Blacksmith merchants or found: *Early in the game, there are several places Quicksilver can be mined very near to Whiterun: **1 vein north of Battle-Born Farm, go through the small wheat farm to find it on the slopes of Whiterun city next to the exit from The Underforge. **2 veins southwest of Shimmermist Cave, northeast of Whiterun, northwest of Graywinter Watch, north from where the river pools. About a quarter of the way between Shimmermist Cave, moving towards Battle-Born Farm. *5 veins and 2 ores (one on the bottom floor, one on a shelf of the second level) in Quicksilver Mine near the docks of Dawnstar. *3 veins west of the Wreck of the Brinehammer, on the two larger islands. (A little north of the point halfway between Solitude and Dawnstar); north of High Gate Ruins, past a few stone structures.) *3 veins in Blind Cliff Bastion, accessed through Blind Cliff Cave, northeast of Markarth. Just north of the island formed by the river splitting and rejoining. *3 veins, possibly more, in Blackreach *2 veins on the top of the glacier east of the The Tower Stone. *2 or more veins in Mzinchaleft, southwest of Dawnstar. *2 veins in Druadach Redoubt Cave, behind the potato crops. *1 vein north of Shearpoint, near the Shrine of Julianos, south of the giant's camp. *Purewater Run, west of Dushnikh Yal *Shrine of Azura, east of the shrine behind some snow banks. *Between Autumnwatch Tower and Arcwind Point. *Northeast of The Serpent Stone below an ice cliff. This location is very close to end of the map. *North of Northwind Mine, used to get to Northwind Summit, on the low dry ground near a harvestable Creep Cluster. *1 vein in the Bthardamz Arcanex *1 vein in Tolvald's Gap and one further still in Tolvald's Crossing. *1 vein south of Fort Amol, very near to the exit of Darkwater Pass (in the mountain area), located on the island beside the waterfall. *1 vein northeast of the College of Winterhold, near the map limits on an island full of Ice Bears. *1 vein on the north coast. About halfway between Dawnstar and the Wreck of the Brinehammer, near the water amongst some rocks and a tree stump. *1 vein southeast of Tolvald's Cave, up the mountain slope, next to a Snowberry bush. *1 vein due south of Fort Greymoor, up against the foot of the mountain range. *1 vein east of and up the mountain a bit from Ironbind Overlook, an unmarked mountainous exit from Ironbind Barrow. The vein is directly behind an unmarked set of three Dwemer pillars approaching the summit. *1 vein in Sky Haven Temple, in the room just after the outside puzzle bridges on the right. *1 vein in the spider's den after the swim underwater from the well in Forelhost Crypt. *1 vein north of Windhelm, just north of the Wispmother's spawn spot. *1 vein at Last Vigil. *1 vein directly east of Ansilvund, up the mountain slope tucked into some rocks. Smelting Trivia *Quicksilver is an archaic name for mercury, due to it being liquid at room temperature and its liquid viscosity. *Quicksilver ingots are also used to upgrade katanas (ex. Dragonbane, Bolar's Oathblade, etc.). Appearances * de:Quecksilbererz es:Mineral de azogue (Skyrim) ru:Ртутная руда